Glimmer's Struggle
by Empress Frosta
Summary: Shadow Weaver casts a spell that wreaks havoc on the rebellion.


Glimmer's Struggle  
  
Phadra tossed in her sleep. She was having the same dream again. She was wandering through Whispering Woods. It was midnight, and she had agreed to the meeting. Phadra wandered farther into the woods. If something happened to her, she would not be able to call for help. She was too far away. A figure stepped out from behind a tree. It was Glimmer, but she looked different. No longer did she have her sweet smile and laughing eyes. She looked serious and angry.  
  
"Why did you want to meet here, Glimmer?" Phadra asked.  
  
"Because I think we need to have a talk," Glimmer replied. "You are not welcome here. If you continue to stay, I will be forced to show you what will happen. You cannot continue to ruin everything."  
  
"What is it that I have done?" Phadra demanded. She was really scared. Glimmer had never spoken so callously, and she was so full of rage.  
  
"You have no right - to come here and just take over." Glimmer continued as if she hadn't heard her.  
  
"Glimmer, please, tell me what I've done," she pleaded.  
  
"Stop it! You know what you've done! You know that you can't take Bow from me." Glimmer shouted.  
  
"What are you talking about? You are angry with me because." Phadra was confused.  
  
"Silence! I am not going to tell you again. You will leave and forget all about Bow, and Etheria for that matter." Glimmer screamed.  
  
"You can't be serious, Glimmer. I didn't know that you and Bow had a relationship. If you want me to step back, I will." She couldn't believe how childish Glimmer was acting.  
  
Bow was just a man she had met last week on Etheria. She did already feel that she loved him, but if it would cause problems between her and Glimmer, she would have to let him go.  
  
"You are not noble, so stop acting like it!" Glimmer was furious. She knew that Phadra was purposely hurting her. There was no way she was going to be humiliated. She lunged at Phadra with a knife. Phadra didn't see the gleam of the weapon in the moonlight until it was too late.  
  
"Noo!" Phadra sat up in bed panting. It seemed so real. She felt Glimmer's anger and the knife as it stabbed her in the heart. But why would Glimmer hurt her over a man? Adora rushed into her bedroom.  
  
"Phadra, are you alright."  
  
"I'm fine, just a little embarrassed." Phadra answered. "I didn't wake anyone else did I?"  
  
"I don't know. I wasn't sleeping," Adora had been worried about Phadra since she first came to Etheria. She wanted Phadra to feel at home on Etheria.  
  
"Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked.  
  
"No. It was just a silly nightmare. I'm really sorry. Please don't be worried. I'm sure it was nothing." Phadra insisted.  
  
"All right then. Good night." Adora left the room.  
  
"G'night." Phadra muttered, and then sighed. She has the same dream every night. And Glimmer was always so angry with her. She couldn't understand why; Glimmer and Bow didn't seem to have any feelings towards eachother. Bow had pronounced his feelings to her. Why would he do so if he cared for Glimmer? She knew it was useless to try to go back to sleep. She kept pondering over her dream until morning.  
  
Glimmer hadn't slept, and watched the sun rise for the eighth morning in a row. She hadn't felt like sleeping lately. All she had were small naps. All she knew was that she felt an intense anger at everyone, but especially, Phadra. The girl had only arrived in Etheria last week, and she was already ruining any chance Glimmer ever had with Bow. Adora's slight interest in Bow was nothing compared to the wantonly behavior Phadra had displayed for Bow. Glimmer had no idea what was coming over her, but she knew that she had to put an end to Phadra.  
  
"Shadoweaver!" Hordak called, "I trust that spell you put on Glimmer is working?"  
  
"Yes, Hordak," She hissed. She will gradually become angrier with the members of the rebellion and begin executing them on my command."  
  
"I hope this spell really works. If it does, she will destroy the rebels for us, and they won't even suspect her. Then we can go in and finish them off." Hordak was amazed with his new plan. It was one of his best yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phadra joined Adora in the morning for breakfast. "You don't look so well, Phadra," Adora said worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine," she assured her. "I just need to get some food into my system, and then I'll go practice. I will feel much better then."  
  
"Maybe you're right," Adora smiled, but she wasn't so sure. She had been watching Phadra carefully since she came to Etheria. Warrior or not, she needed to be at peace with herself if she wanted to help the rebels fight Hordak. But maybe she was just overreacting. She decided to wait and see how Pahdra felt later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Glimmer was already practicing when Phadra arrived. It was obvious that Glimmer was really upset about something. Phadra hadn't seen her fight like this before.  
  
"Do you want to practice with me?" she asked. Glimmer considered the offer.  
  
"Sure." If she could learn Phadra's style of battle, she could learn her weaknesses as well. They both picked up a staff and began. Both were good. But Phadra was more skilled. She knocked Glimmer to the ground, and as she bent down to help her up, Glimmer tossed her over her head. She was up in an instant and had her staff pointed at Phadra's throat. Phadra was frozen for a moment, remembering her dream.  
  
"Glimmer, was that really necessary?" Bow asked.  
  
"How long have you been watching?" Glimmer demanded.  
  
"Long enough to know that you have never cheated before." He answered. Glimmer was enraged, but held it in,  
  
"I was just showing her that you cannot knock a Horde trooper down and then try to help them up. If it had been a real battle, she would have been captured, or worse."  
  
"Yes, but Glimmer, I know that we were only practicing." Phadra sat up.  
  
"Phadra," she replied "You just remember that when you are fighting Hordak someday. If you will excuse me, I have better things to do than to teach newcomers how to fight."  
  
With that, she turned and left. Bow helped Phadra stand,  
  
"She only did that because she knew you were too good. I believe she was jealous."  
  
"I don't want her jealous of me. I don't even want her to admire me. I just want to be able to get along with her. I have been picking up bad vibes from her. I don't understand why she hates me so much." Bow shrugged.  
  
"Bow," she asked, "Do you have feelings for her? Did you ever?"  
  
"For Glimmer?" Bow thought, "I may have had very slight feelings for her when I first joined the rebellion, but not like."  
  
"Not like what?" she interrupted.  
  
"Like this," he kissed her.  
  
"Seriously, Bow."  
  
"Why is it so important? You don't think that Glimmer is jealous of us, do you?"  
  
"I don't know," Phadra was very confused.  
  
"Look, Glimmer and I never had anything together. I think we had a mutual crush on each other, but it faded. She was actually the first one to drift away. She became more interested in other guys. I am sure she doesn't have any feelings left for me. If you're so worried, why don't you just find your own answers?"  
  
"Bow, I don't want to do that. I only read people's minds when absolutely necessary. I didn't even read your mind my first night here. I can just pick up on people's feelings, and I am picking up so much hostility from her."  
  
"Look, why don't we go back to Bright Moon castle and see if we can be of some help there?" Bow suggested.  
  
"Okay," they walked back together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Imp had been sent to watch Glimmer and Phadra's "match" from beyond Whispering Woods. He was the only member of the Horde that could see into the Woods because he could disguise himself.  
  
"Hordak will be pleased," he thought. "That new troublemaker won't be around much longer to be a threat to us. Tonight, Glimmer will finish her off." He laughed and flew away. He needed to tell Shadoweaver that it was time for Glimmer to complete her work.  
  
Phadra passed Glimmer in the castle. "Phadra, I want to apologize for the way I acted before. Bow was right. It wasn't necessary for me to do that to you."  
  
"Oh. That's fine. Listen, Glimmer, I just want to know if we can bury differences there are between us." Phadra started.  
  
"I really am sorry for the way I've been acting. It's not that I have anything against you. I just haven't been myself lately. Why don't you meet me in the Woods tonight, and we'll talk? Right now, I have too much to do."  
  
"All right. I'll meet you there." She was relieved that Glimmer really wasn't upset with her. Maybe she would explain herself that night. But then she had a flash from her dream. Of course, it was only a dream. Or was it?  
  
Walking into the woods that night, Phadra couldn't help but feel apprehensive. She saw one of Etheria's moons, Impalla, hovering overhead. My home, she thought, I wonder what would have happened if I never came here, but she knew it was a silly thought. She wanted to help those who needed her. She was proud of her family, and wanted to honor it. She came upon a small clearing near the edge of the woods, and heard the distinct sound of footsteps. She breathed in deeply and smelled the gardenias that had been in bloom for about a month now. The planet of Etheria was so pleasant, it was hard for her to imagine the evil that lurked just beyond the woods, but she knew it was there because she had already faced, her first day on Etheria. The footsteps grew closer, and Phadra squinted hoping to see who, or what, was coming towards her. She could see nothing but the trees that the moon made visible. Then she heard the sound she would never forget, Glimmer's cruel laughter. Her blood chilled as she remembered her dreams.  
  
"Glimmer?" she asked timidly, "Is that you?"  
  
"Of course it is," she answered hatefully. "What's the matter? Can't you see me? Why don't you use your telepathic powers to find me?"  
  
"Glimmer, why are you doing this? You know I don't like to use my powers unless I have to." Glimmer stepped into the moonlight.  
  
"Look, we both know that both of us cannot stay here on Etheria. One of us will have to leave willingly, or be forced out. It is not going to be me. I have been here too long. It's time I got the respect I deserve, and you are not going to stand in my way. I can't believe you humiliated me in front of Bow. I will never hear the end of how unnecessary it was for me to go after you. All he can say now is that he's shocked that I acted that way. Now he's going to tell Adora, and She-Ra, and the rest of the rebellion. I'll be stuck on guard duty at Bright Moon castle forever. I am a respectful fighter, and I was always treated as one until you arrived. I want you to leave"  
  
"Glimmer," Phadra began to explain, "You have been with the rebellion for a long time. Everyone respects and loves you here. I am just a stranger trying to find where I belong here. I really hope you don't think that I am here to destroy everything for you."  
  
"Quiet!" Glimmer screamed. "I am not interested in what you have to say." Glimmer rushed at Phadra and knocked her off balance. Phadra was mentally frozen, and would have otherwise read Glimmer's mind to prepare for her advance. Now that she was on the ground, looking up at Glimmer trying to claw at her face, she began to come out of her paralysis. She tried to roll over, and knock Glimmer off of her, but Glimmer was still thrashing like a wild animal, and Phadra couldn't get any leverage. Finally, she pulled her knee up and pushed Glimmer over her head. Glimmer was up in an instant, attacking again. Phadra carefully evaded her, and tried to knock her to the ground. Her plan was to pin Glimmer and find out exactly what had gone wrong between the two. For some reason, a gardenia bush just outside of the woods caught her attention. She looked closer, and saw Imp emerging from behind it. He looked as though he was peering into something and then turned to Glimmer, but Phadra quickly threw a fireball towards him before he could harm her. As she turned, her arm caught Glimmer, and knocked her against a tree. Imp transformed into a bat and quickly flew away. Whatever he had planned had failed. Phadra gasped and ran to Glimmer; she had hit her with some force. Glimmer didn't move for a few seconds, and then raised her hand to the back of her head, and rubbed it.  
  
"What happened?" she moaned, "Why am I here? Phadra? What are we doing here?"  
  
"I don't know, Glimmer." She responded sadly, but she would find out. She led Glimmer back to her tent, and went to the stables. She found a horse, and rode to the Fright Zone unaware that she was being followed.  
  
Imp flew into Hordak's throne room.  
  
"Well, Imp, I trust that everything went well?" Hordak sneered.  
  
"Actually, Hordak." Imp began. "No! It has all gone wrong. Somehow Glimmer is no longer under my control." Shadoweaver interrupted.  
  
"What! How can this be, Weaver? I even sent Imp out to make sure it would work." Hordak shouted.  
  
"Well, Hordak, I watched them battle in the woods on the crystal ball that I gave Imp. Phadra knew he was there, and chased him off. I'm not sure how, but the spell was broken shortly after."  
  
"Well, now what are we going to do about those lousy rebels? You couldn't even control Sparkle-head's mind long enough to get rid of one of them!"  
  
"Hordak, please, let me try it again." Shadoweaver tried to reason, "I can make it work this time."  
  
"Nonsense, your spells never seem to last long enough on them! Leave me. I need to think of a new plan." Hordak commanded.  
  
"As you wish," Shadoweaver responded and left.  
  
"I must get rid of that Phadra. She is too powerful. If she stays with the rebels much longer, I am finished." Hordak thought.  
  
Glimmer rose as soon as Phadra left, and went straight to Adora's tent.  
  
"Adora, you need to listen to me. We have to go get Phadra. I think she's gone to the Fright Zone by herself."  
  
"Why would she do that?" Adora moaned, still half-asleep.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that I woke up at the edge of the woods, and Phadra brought me back. Then she muttered something about the Horde and left." Glimmer explained. Adora was fully awake now, realizing the danger that Phadra could be in.  
  
"We must go after her then. Quickly, go get Bow and Casta. We may need their help." Glimmer did as she was told. Adora thought.  
  
"Why would Phadra go to the Fright Zone by herself at this time of night? And why was Glimmer in the Woods? I'd better get help." Glimmer was already running back to her tent as she stepped out.  
  
"Adora, Castaspella is on her way to help, but I can't find Bow!"  
  
"That's odd," Adora replied, "I'm going to go get She-Ra. Stay here and wait for Castaspella. Maybe Bow will turn up here." Just then, Kowl flew over.  
  
"Adora, we may have a serious problem on our hands. Bow went to the stables and saw Phadra leave. I think she went to the Fright Zone, and Bow has followed her." Adora spoke up.  
  
"So that is where he is. I'm getting She-Ra right now. Then we can all go there together."  
  
Phadra had the feeling she was being watched, but didn't ponder it. She had to find out what Hordak was up to. She knew he had something to do with the way Glimmer had been acting. She came upon the Fright Zone, and left her horse outside. She quickly stole inside and crept along the dark halls. She carefully hid when someone passed her so as not to be seen. She walked down the halls as though her feet didn't even touch the ground. Then, she came to Hordak's throne room. He was alone, so she made her way up behind him. She formed a fire-dagger with her hand, and approached him. She grabbed him from behind and placed the dagger at his throat.  
  
"Listen to me," she hissed. "If you yell, I will cut your throat. I want you to answer some questions for me about Glimmer."  
  
"Just what am I supposed to know about her?" he asked. "Don't play the fool with me Hordak. That is something you don't have to pretend to be. Why was Glimmer trying to kill me?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh? Will you know when I slice you?" She asked.  
  
"Alright." He had been convinced to talk. "I didn't want you to stay with the rebellion. There are enough of them here for me to deal with. So I tried to use Glimmer to frighten you, hoping that you would leave here," He whined.  
  
"That's it? That was your great plan?"  
  
"What else should there have been?" he asked.  
  
"Don't lie to me, I know there is more to it than that! You didn't want me to just leave; you wanted her to kill me. Why, Hordak?" she demanded. His breathing grew rapid as she dug the dagger closer into his skin. It made him sweat having it near, especially this close to his neck. He didn't want to imagine the searing pain he would feel if it cut him open.  
  
"All right fine. Skeletor sent me a message about you. He laughed at me when I told him about you. He knows all about you and your family. I knew that if you stayed here, I would be in a lot of danger."  
  
"Is that right?" She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, I knew that you must be trouble for me if Skeletor is glad you are here. I was trying to protect my kingdom."  
  
"A kingdom that you rule so unjustly? You shouldn't be allowed to have reign over a Chia-Pet." She was furious at him for pretending to be a victim. She pushed him away from her. It was a mistake she would never forget. Catra was behind her, and she knocked her out.  
  
"Merowor, Hordak, do you want to execute her now?" "Patience, Catra. Put her in a set of chains in the dungeon for now. We will send her in a ship to the surface of the sun tomorrow since she likes heat so much. At high noon, she will burn up in less than a second." They both laughed. Hordak laughed mostly from relief. He really did fear what Phadra was capable of, but now he would be free of her.  
  
"Not so fast, Catra." Bow shot a rope arrow at her, and tied her up in it.  
  
"Blast it, Bow! Stay out of my way! I'm warning you if you; leave now or."  
  
"Or what?" She-Ra asked.  
  
"No! You rebels will not stop me this time!" Hordak called on an army of troopers along with Mantanna and Shadoweaver.  
  
"Stop them before everything is ruined." He commanded. They advanced on the rebels, and Hordak picked Phadra up and fled.  
  
"Not so fast, Hordak!" Castaspella jumped down in front of Hordak. "Just where do you think you're taking her?"  
  
"Somewhere where she can never cause any trouble for me again!" Hordak exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, I think its you that has caused the trouble." Castaspella answered.  
  
"But you won't be for long." She waved her arms and began chanting a sleeping spell.  
  
"That is what you think," Hordak replied. He shot a cannon at a set of ropes just behind Castaspella. She didn't have time to react, as a beam from the ceiling landed on her. She-Ra looked on with horror.  
  
"Casta!" she cried. Quickly, she turned her sword into a rope and wound all the Horde troopers together. She spun them around and tossed them out of the window. Bow was struggling to keep Mantanna from using the beams from his eyes to harm him. She-Ra jumped towards them and landed on Mantanna. She pinned him down. Bow turned to Shadoweaver, and started to aim an arrow, when she vanished, as she usually did when she knew she was defeated. She-Ra let Mantanna up, and he fled in an instant. She then turned to Bow.  
  
"We have to help Castaspella. We know what Hordak is up to so it won't be very hard to find him."  
  
"You're right." Bow sighed. He wanted nothing more than to rescue Phadra, but he knew that it was more important to help Castaspella because she had been injured. They would just have to catch Hordak later.  
  
Back at the camp, Glimmer heard the news.  
  
"I feel terrible. This is all my fault."  
  
"Now Glimmer, you were under a spell. You had no idea that you were trying to harm her. All we can do now is wait for Castaspella to wake up. Then we can go back to the Fright Zone and help Phadra. I hope that he is planning on launching his ship from there. If not, I don't know how we are going to save her." She-Ra responded.  
  
"We will find her!" Glimmer shouted. "We have to." Just then, Castaspella stirred. She-Ra ran to her side.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I think so. I just have an terrible headache," she responded. "We have to do something about Hordak. He got away with Phadra."  
  
"We know, Casta. Just take it easy. We are going to find out where he is and save her," She-Ra explained calmly.  
  
"I want to help," Castaspella said. "If you think you're up to it." She-Ra commented. "Of course I am. Now lets find out where Phadra is." Castaspella was about to speak again when something made her stop.  
  
"Wait! I hear something." She paused.  
  
"It's her! It's Phadra. She's trying to contact us, but she's very weak. I can barely hear her."  
  
"Where is she?" Bow practically shouted.  
  
"She's trying to tell me. There's a clearing and its dark. I'm losing her. I can't hear her anymore. I think she blacked out again." She kept trying to contact Phadra, but to no avail. She was gone.  
  
"There's nothing you can do?" Bow demanded.  
  
"No. There is nothing as long as she is unconscious. If she were awake, I could try to see where she is, but she was so faint before that I couldn't. I could only go on her description." Castaspella explained. Bow answered.  
  
"Well, there has to be a million places on Etheria that are dark and in a clearing."  
  
"But not right near the Fright Zone, Bow," She-Ra began, "We all know that Hordak would try to stay close enough to escape in time." Glimmer spoke.  
  
"She's right, Bow. There is no sense in panicking. We just have to think. Where could they be?" "I could find a spell that would transport her back to us?" Castaspella suggested.  
  
"Do you think it would work?" She-Ra asked hopeful.  
  
"There's only one way to find out. Do it, Casta," Bow said, "There isn't much time left."  
  
"It could take me hours to find the right one. I'd have to look through the Book of Spells, make sure it will work, and that it has no awful side affects. And, what if the Horde were to come back along with her?" Castaspella warned.  
  
"That could take too long," Glimmer spoke up. "We need to try to find them faster." She-Ra had an idea.  
  
"Casta, you look for a good spell. In the meantime, Swifty and I will fly over Etheria and see if we can spot them. Kowl could help look as well. Bow, Glimmer, you use your communicators to keep in touch with me. Go search the grounds of Etheria; Search the forests, the villages, everywhere. We can't know for sure that it really was Phadra that contacted Casta. It could have been Shadoweaver trying to throw us off." Glimmer responded.  
  
"That's a great plan, She-Ra. We better get moving, Bow." Bow asked.  
  
"She-Ra, why don't we just ask Peekablue to help us find her? She should be able to see where they are."  
  
"Bow, Peekablue is still very weak from the last battle she was in. She nearly died. We cannot push her. We could ask Flutterina and Perfuma to help look though."  
  
"She's right, Bow. We can't risk seriously injuring Peekablue. We will find her. We just have to be patient, and keep our eyes open," Glimmer said.  
  
"I just don't have any patience left, Glimmer" Bow answered.  
  
"You have to pull it together, Bow. Phadra is counting on us." Glimmer cried.  
  
"Let's go then" Bow mounted Arrow and he took off through the woods, not even waiting for Glimmer.  
  
"Glimmer, maybe you should let him go on his own. He needs to work this out himself." She-Ra suggested.  
  
"He's not the only one," Glimmer murmured as she left. She-Ra organized the rest of the rebellion and was off with Swift-Wind.  
  
Glimmer trudged through the forest towards Devlan. She had an enormous feeling of dread for letting her friends down. She felt disgusted, especially at what she had done to Phadra. She didn't know how she could ever ask for forgiveness. Sure, she had been under a spell, but what kind of excuse was that? She had been horrible to Phadra ever since she came to Etheria. And she couldn't understand why she was fighting with Phadra over Bow. She really had no interest in him anymore. The only interest she had ever had in him was a mere passing crush. It wasn't like she was in love with him. Right?  
  
"No, of course not," she thought. He was more of a brother to her. But she wasn't sure if she could ever face any members of the rebellion again. She had disgraced herself.  
  
Bow swore quietly as he fled away from the others. He didn't want to go a search party with them. He had let Phadra down, and he had to fix this mess himself. He had to get away from the others because he didn't want them to know what he thought. All he saw in front of his eyes was a vision of Hordak. He didn't want them to know what he could do if he were able to find Hordak before them. But he knew he shouldn't being thinking such crazy thoughts. Another vision appeared before him that made him soften and think again. He thought of Phadra and how happy he would be once she was safe again. A noise behind him made him pause. It was the fluttering of wings.  
  
"Bow," Kowl cried. "I'm so glad I found you. We should stay together in case something happens." Bow was actually relieved. Kowl would keep him from going insane.  
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have left so quickly," he answered.  
  
She-Ra was beginning to worry. She should have had the best luck of finding Phadra. But she had been riding Swift-Wind for hours, finding no sign of Hordak. Dawn was nearing, and she began to panic. Casta had not found any spells yet, and she hadn't heard from Bow or Glimmer for hours. "Well, Swifty, I hope we can find her in time. It is not looking good," she remarked.  
  
"Don't be discouraged, She-Ra," Swift Wind responded. "We will find her. The rebellion always comes through somehow.  
  
"I hope you're right." They kept flying over the mountains, hoping that Phadra was somewhere beyond them, safe. Jut then, her communicator sounded.  
  
Glimmer had been walking for hours. Her legs felt like they would collapse underneath her. She had made her way through the entire village of Devlan and beyond it. She had entered a forest that she had never even ventured into before, and hoped that she would somehow be able to find her way out of it. She stopped for a moment to rest, and came to a small clearing. There were torches lit even though dawn had set in. She peered at the crowd that had gathered to see what they were doing. She saw a form just behind the crowd. She walked around, behind the trees to get a better view, when she saw an airship. When she looked at the crowd again, she noticed that a figure had turned and was gesturing towards the ship. It was Hordak! She noticed that the crowd actually wasn't very large. There were about four Horde troopers, Catra, Hordak, and some villagers that must live nearby. She decided to crouch down and listen to what was being said.  
  
"Welcome all!" Hordak declared. "It is time I illustrated my new policy on Horde surplus to you! Now you will know what will happen to you if you do not harvest enough food for us. You, like this woman here, will be sent into the burning sun! You will have just enough time to think about how better your life could have been if you had just done as I asked." The villagers gasped.  
  
"You are about to witness the very first execution of its kind," he continued. "At high noon, you will see just what you insolence will bring you!" Hordak laughed. Glimmer fought down the urge to vomit. She had to do something to help Phadra. She also noticed that the villagers that had been gathered were handcuffed. Hordak must have really been upset with them to force them to watch this performance.  
  
Glimmer decided to act quickly. She tried to contact the others on her communicator, but found that it was broken. She cursed herself for wandering off alone. She was going to have to help Phadra herself and she had to work quickly. She used her light wand to make herself appear invisible, and then moved towards the ship. Hordak was still speaking to the crowd, and his back was turned away from her. She opened the cockpit to the ship and tried to wake Phadra.  
  
"Phadra," she whispered, "You have got to wake up. We need to get out of here now." She was shaking her slightly, trying to wake her. Phadra began to stir. She opened her eyes and recognized Glimmer. Her eyes widened.  
  
"No, I'm here to help you," Glimmer whispered, "Don't make any noise or they will find us."  
  
"But why do you want to help me?" Phadra asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because now I know that I was under Sheadoweaver's spell, and I feel terrible for what I've done. This past day has been entirely my fault. I never wanted to fight with you. Even when I was distant towards you when you first came here, it was the spell that made me act that way. I want nothing more than to welcome you here. I wish there were some way you could forgive me. I need to get you out of here now." She explained Hordak's plan to her.  
  
"You came here yourself to help me?" Phadra inquired. "You could have been hurt."  
  
"There's no time for that now," Glimmer cut in. "I don't know how long I can remain invisible from the Horde. We need to leave now." Glimmer helped Phadra up and made them both appear invisible.  
  
When they were out of the ship, they saw Catra looking at the ship. She was motioning for Hordak to look. He saw that the cockpit was still open and rushed inside to find Phadra. Glimmer and Phadra were running for cover when the spell ran out. Catra saw them immediately.  
  
"Merowr, Hordak!" She screeched, "She's getting away." Hordak looked outside the ship, and aimed his cannon-arm at them.  
  
"She will not get away!" he shouted. "Troopers! After them!" Just then, Phadra glanced at the troopers and noticed something odd about them. They seemed familiar to her somehow, but they were just robots. One of the troopers removed their helmet, and shot an arrow with a net at Catra. It was Bow in disguise!  
  
She-Ra, Perfuma and Castaspella were the other troopers. She-Ra freed the villagers, and Perfuma took them back to their homes. Castaspella began to wave her hands and chanted a spell. She looked at Hordak and cried.  
  
"To Beast Island with this criminal at once!" Hordak was able to shoot a tree near Glimmer and Phadra, but Glimmer pulled Phadra to safety in time.  
  
"Nooo!" was the last word Hordak spoke. Castaspella turned to Catra and sent her to Beast Island as well. Bow ran to Phadra at once. She was still sitting on the ground with Glimmer.  
  
"I'm so glad you're safe," Bow said in a hushed tone. He kissed her and pulled her into his arms. When it was over, Phadra glanced at the others.  
  
"If it weren't for Glimmer, I might never had seen any of you again."  
  
"Thank goodness the whole mess is over now," Kowl exclaimed as he and Flutterina landed on the ground.  
  
"We thought that we would never find you," Flutterina declared. "But Castaspella was able to find you with a spell."  
  
"We came here in disguise, but we weren't able to contact Glimmer," She-Ra explained.  
  
"My communicator was broken," Glimmer explained.  
  
"But then we saw Glimmer in the trees, and decided to wait. We didn't think that she would rescue you on her own," She-Ra continued.  
  
"Boy, were we surprised." Bow commented.  
  
"And proud," She-Ra added.  
  
"You were all really proud of me?" Glimmer asked.  
  
"Especially me," Phadra answered. "I could never thank you enough for saving my life."  
  
"Wait till your Mother hears about this," Bow said, and they all laughed.  
  
"Now lets get home so we can rest," She-Ra said.  
  
"This has probably been this longest night of my life," Glimmer declared. 


End file.
